Game Precure my Precure Fan series Chapter 1
by Ahsokatano67
Summary: This is a precure fan series. In story form. There is language, and dark things in it. All credits of the two transformation songs and other things all go to there respective Owners. I don't Own Pretty Cure. This is just a fan thing. Let me know if you want me to make a character list. All OCS in this story are mine no stealing them.


Chapter 1

The Game Kingdom festival

Cure Zelda and Cure Lara

Princess Aya Maita's P.O.V

I heard a knock on my bedroom door. It was either my sister Usagi or my adviser. I nudged Diana my blue pegasus. She woke up and I stood up and walked over to my door and opened it and it was my adviser Chiaki. "Hey Lady Aya and Diana." Chiaki said to me. "Hey Chiaki-chan,." I said to Chiaki. Chiaki walked in and she closed the door behind her. "My brother is getting your sister up and he's having trouble getting her up of course, you know how she is." Chiaki said to me. "Yeah Usagi never likes to get up, and she is a pain in the ass to wake up, I know your brother always gets my sister up in some way." I said to Chiaki. Chiaki and I walked over to my large closet. Diana changed into her human form. Diana in her human form is my maid and fashion designer. She design's all of my clothes. "Aya I have an outfit that I made for the festival and your birthday. "Come on I'll show you." Diana said to me. Chiaki caught up to Diana and I. "I want to see it, just because I love Diana-chan's outfits." Chiaki said to Diana and I. Diana grabbed it and showed it to Aya. It was blue. "I love it." I said to Diana. "Try it on Aya." Diana said to me. I nodded and grabbed the blue short dress and went to my bathroom to change. I changed out of my night outfit and tried on the blue dress. I walked out of the bathroom and over to Chiaki and Diana. "What do you guys think?" I asked Chiaki and Diana. "That is adorable." Chiaki replied to me. "Perfect you like it." Diana said to me. "Yep I love it." I said to Diana. My mother Sakura opened the door to my bedroom. "I love it Diana made it for you I can tell." My mother Sakura said to me. "I'll go try to get your sister up Aya." Sakura said to me. My mother left my room and went to my sister Usagi's room. Diana, Chiaki and I picked out some shoes for me. I changed into the blue dress and got the shoes on and I left my room and Diana went back to her blue pegasus form. She flew up to my shoulder and landed on it. Chiaki and I walked downstairs. "Hey Chiaki, Diana and Aya." Ryoma said to me, Diana and Chiaki. "Hello lady Aya." Ryoko said to me. "Hey Lady Aya." Danjuro said to me. "Lady Aya-chi." Kiyoko said to me. "Hey Lady Aya." Akira said to me. "Hey Ryoko, Danjuro, Kiyoko and Akira." I said to Akira, Ryoko, Kiyoko and Danjuro. Danjuro Maeon is the head of the game kingdom's knights. Danjuro may be young but he is a badass, he likes my sister Usagi but he won't admit it. The hyper one is the game kingdom Magician Kiyoko Sugisata. She's a teenager and always hyper. The guy beside Danjuro is his best friend Akira Kawakami. He's 2nd in command of his best friend Danjuro's knights. The pink haired girl with the rose hair thing in her hair is Ryoko Shige, my father's adviser. The other guy is Yusuke Ohishi, my mother's adviser. MY sister Usagi and I have adviser's too Chiaki is mine and Ryozo, Chiaki's brother is my sister Usagi's adviser.

"I like you dress sis, Diana made it for you." Usagi said to me. "Hey sis, and lady Aya, I managed to finally get her up." Ryozo said to Chiaki and me. "Let's go get some breakfast." Usagi and I's father said. Everybody nodded and walked into the dinning. "Ryoko go get my daughter Aya's 15th birthday present, it's in my study you have my permission to go inside my study and get it." Ryoma said to Ryoko. "Yes sir." Ryoko said to Ryoma. I wondered what my 15th birthday present was. Ryoko came back and walked over to my father and handed him the gift from his study. I wondered what it was. After we finished breakfast I went outside to the garden. Chiaki followed me outside to the garden, "Princes Aya and Chiaki and Diana." The animals said to me. "Hey, Liliana, Sara, Catherine, Alia, Bloom, Crystal, and Serena, if something happens we'll all escape together." I said to my friends. "I figured you would be out here Aya." Sakura said to me. "Hey mom." I said to Sakura. "Hey Aya, your father wants you back inside." Sakura said to me. I nodded and Chiaki followed me inside. Diana changed back to her human form once we got inside. We walked into the living room. I saw multiple different birthday presents. One peaked my interest. It was wrapped in blue paper. I picked it up. I started to open it and saw that it was the latest model of the game kingdom's Nintendo switch. "It's the legend of Zelda breathe of the wild edition of the game kingdom's Nintendo switch it comes with all the the amiibos." Ryoma said to me. I finished opening all of my presents. "Mom and I are going to go set up for the game festival." Ryoma said to me. "I want to watch sis." Usagi said to me. "Okay let's go to the media/theater room upstairs." I said to Usagi. My sister and her adviser followed us. I set up my switch and plugged it into the tv. Usagi turned on the tv and changed it to the right input. I opened the amiibos up and put them beside me on the table.

I sensed something strange but I didn't understand what it meant. My parents have told my sis and I the legends of the 8 game Precure girls and that the game festival is the game kingdom's way of celebrating the 8 game Precure girls. "Sis I hear some noise outside let's go see what it is." Usagi said to me. I paused the game. Usagi and I went outside on the nearest balcony. Diana changed into her blue Pegasus form and flew down to see what was going on she flew back up to Usagi and I. "General Benten Kawashima has turned some of the locals into monsters and some other locals into a different dimension of darkness." Diana said to Usagi and I. "Sis your dark magic is going a little crazy." I said to Usagi. "Shit." Usagi said to me. Ryozo grabbed my sister Usagi "Sis." Usagi said to me. "Give me my sister back Ryozo." I said to Ryozo. "No the general wants her she is going to come after you." Ryozo said to me evilly. He tried to hit me, Chiaki and Diana, but a girl in blue stood in front of Chiaki and I. "What the hell happened to Ryozo, and who the hell was that girl in blue that protected us." Chiaki said to me. I walked back to the media/theater room and grabbed my switch and stuff and went back to Chiaki. "You know the legend of the 8 game Precure girls right Chiaki." I said to Chiaki. "Yeah I do know it so you think the girl in blue that protected us is the spirit Zelda." Chiaki said to me. "Yeah it's not safe out here princess, please go to your room I will go with you." Ryoko said to me. I nodded to Chiaki, Ryoko and I went inside my room once we were inside I locked it. I burst into tears. The animals from outside had been brought inside by Ryoko. She walked over and closed the windows and locked them. "What happened to mom and Dad?" I asked Ryoko. "General Benten Kawashima sent them into her dimension of darkness I nearly got taken myself but I escaped and your father told me to bring the animals to your room and get you safe inside your room and that I come and find you and stay with you, and your father hopes you can escape." Ryoko said to me.

I burst into tears. Chiaki, Diana, Ryoko and the animals began to comfort me. "We'll get the game Kingdom back." Ryoko said to me. "I wish I could protect it and fight back but I am just a princess with light magic." I said. "You're more than that Aya-chi." Kiyoko said to me. I stood up and ran over to Kiyoko and hugged her. "You're okay." I said to Kiyoko. "I don't go down that easily and damn right I am." Kiyoko said. I saw the girl in blue and she urged me over to her. I walked over to her Kiyoko, Diana, Ryoko, and Chiaki followed. "Who are you?" I asked the girl in blue. "My name is Zelda I am a spirit of a game character, I heard your call." Zelda said to me. I heard some people begin to break down my door. "Aya-chi, Chiaki-chan, Diana, Ryoko-Chan, I found a secret passage we can use to escape once we get to my area in the castle I will grab some things and make a portal to Namiha hot springs I have a mansion there." Kiyoko said. Kiyoko pressed something and a secret passageway door opened. "Come on." Kiyoko said. Kiyoko went in and the animals, Chiaki, Ryoko and I went the door closed behind me and my bedroom door busted open. "Search everywhere for Aya and the others." Danjuro ordered. "General Benten Kawashima turned everybody against us." Ryoko said. I nodded and we all followed Kiyoko and we got to her area. I could hear Danjuro and the royal guard heading our way. I didn't know what to do so I started to cry again. I didn't like leaving the game kingdom. "Your light magic is very powerful Princess Aya Maita." Zelda to me. I didn't understand what Zelda meant by that. Zelda noticed my switch. I looked above me and saw that the middle crystal in my tiara was glowing blue. "I knew it." Kiyoko said. "What do you mean Kiyoko?" I asked Kiyoko. "Ah the reason Zelda protected you and Chiaki earlier is because she wants to sort of bond with you that's why the crystal in the middle of your tiara is glowing blue, go ahead." Kiyoko said to me. "Is that right Zelda?" I asked Zelda. "Yes it is." Zelda said to me. I took my tiara off. The crystal in the middle was still glowing. Zelda pressed her hand onto the crystal in the middle of my tiara. My tiara glowed completely blue and the crystal popped out and into my hand and my tiara changed shape into the thing Zelda has in the memories you get in Breath of the wild. "Alright let's go they are about to come in." I said. Kiyoko nodded and used her staff to open a magical portal. Ryoko, Chiaki, Diana, the animals, Kiyoko and I all went in and Kiyoko closed the portal right as Danjuro and the royal guard got in. "Damn it they escaped." Danjuro said. "Let's return to the general." Danjuro said to the Royal Guard. "Did you find the other princess or any of the others, Captain Danjuro?" General Benten Kawashima asked Danjuro. "No we looked everywhere and we didn't find the other Princess or the others, they escaped, most likely with the help of the royal magician Kiyoko Sugiata." Danjuro said to General Benten Kawashima.

We all ended up in the courtyard of Kiyoko mansion in Namiha hot springs. "This doesn't look anything like the Game Kingdom." I said. "Yeah its Japan. we can't go back to the game kingdom because it's crawling with General Benten Kawashima goons." Kiyoko said. Kiyoko stood up and walked over to the door. I could tell there are runes where the front door would be. I couldn't read them. Kiyoko raised her scythe and the runes created the shape of a door. "Holy shit." I said. Kiyoko and the rest of us went inside. Kiyoko turned to me. "Your not wearing that while we're living here nope." Kiyoko said to me. "You would better be not suited not as a princess here a cute and adorable idol and a student Aya-chi." Kiyoko said to me. "I love that idea Kiyoko, I'm down for it." I said to Kiyoko. "Leave that to me, Kiyoko." Diana said to Kiyoko. "Your not doing it alone Diana, I'm helping you." Kiyoko said to Diana. "Fine with me Kiyoko." Diana said to Kiyoko. I went to go find a bedroom and I found one on the second floor. "Not like my one in the Game Kingdom but it will do." I said to myself. Kiyoko and Diana came into my room. "The first thing about being an idol and a student is an outfit change." Kiyoko said to Aya.

"I need material though Kiyoko." Diana said to Kiyoko. "I know you do." Kiyoko said to Diana. "Come with me Diana and you can come too Aya-chi." Kiyoko said to Diana and I. Diana and I followed Kiyoko. We came to a painting and Kiyko took her scythe staff out and pressed it to the painting. It moved and revealed a door, Kiyoko walked in and we followed Kiyoko in. Diana's eyes widened in amazement. "Oh my god that is so much material, I can use any of this." Diana said to Kiyoko. "Yep feel free to." Kiyoko said to Diana. "Let us begin." Diana said.

I walked over to Diana. Diana used her magic to create an outfit for me which is this a blue top, with a blue asymmetrical skirt with blue sandals. "What do you think?" Diana asked me. "I love it its so cute." I replied to Diana. "Perfect." Kiyoko said. Meanwhile in the Game Kingdom. "What are you going to do to me?" Usagi asked Benten. "Brainwash you Usagi." Benten replied to Usgi. Chains of darkness appeared from the ground and attached to Usagi. "Ahhh." Usgi screamed in pain. Usagi pigtails disappeared replaced with blonde hair. Usagi's eyes changed to green. Her outfit changed to a dark black dress with a purple skirt. The chain of darkness that was around Usagi's neck turned into a bow. The chains of darkness disappeared. "I dub you as Dark Princess Usagi Maita." Benten said. Benten handed Dark Princess Usagi a switch box. Dark princess Usagi took it and walked off. "I'm going to go to the theater room and set up my switch and then play games on it until you tell me what your orders are." Dark Princess Usagi said to Benten. "You brainwashed her general nice." Danjuro said to Benten. "She will be useful to us in finding the ancient technology." Benten said to Danjuro. Back in Namiha Hot Springs. I walked out of the secret room and went to my room and grabbed my switch stuff and went to the large game room. "Aya needs education she needs to go to a normal school, I was thinking local school Namiha Hot Springs boarding school, and she can be an idol as well." Kiyoko said to Diana. "That's a great idea, I've heard Aya sing and her singing voice is beautiful." Diana said to Kiyoko. "Aya won't like the school part but I know she'll love the idol part." Kiyoko said to Diana.

I heard Diana and Kiyoko come up and walk into the large game room. I paused my game. "Your not going to like one of things, Diana and I decided that you will go to the local school Namiha Hot Springs boarding school and be an idol." Kiyoko said. "I'm not thrilled about the school part but I love the idol idea and that works me." I said to Kiyoko and Diana. Kiyoko walked out and went to a computer and got me registered for school. Kiyoko came back, "I'll call some people that I know that work in the idol industry, hopefully I'll find you a gig to do." Kiyoko said to me. Kiyoko knows what she's doing. It was getting late I took my switch back to my room and changed into my night clothes and climbed into my bed. Diana flew up and laid on the bed's headboard above me. I feel asleep. All of a sudden I started to have a nightmare. *Nightmare.* I didn't recognize the place. "Hello anybody here." I called out. "Yeah I am." Diana said to me. "Diana what is this." I said to Diana. "It's a nightmare and vision thing." Diana said to me. "Go to hell older sis, time to die." A voice said to me. My sister came out, but she looked different. "What happened to you?" I asked Usagi. "Brainwashed, that's all I am telling you." Usagi said to me. My sister launched at me. I turned and ran. "I don't want to fight my sister I can't." I said to Diana. It changed and I was standing in front of Namiha Hot Springs boarding school. I didn't understand. "Ah it's Zelda's vision power, because of your bond with her spirit you have Zelda's vision ability, each of the game character spirits they have an ability that is given to the person they have bonded with the vision is either in the form of a nightmare or a dream, the vision can either be bad or good." Diana said to me. "I understand now, that is super cool." I said to Diana. The power went out in the school. I recognized the male as one of Danjuro and Akira's knights Kevin. "We need what these humans have to bring back our real master from the dead." Kevin said. "I summon the magical game monster laia the lizmoblin, take some of the fears and despair of these humans for bringing our real master back from the dead." Kevin said to Laia. "Yes sir." Laia said. The monster turned and saw me. "ooh the other princess." Laia said to me. I didn't know what to do. I screamed and woke up. Diana woke up and flew down to me and Kiyoko and Chaki ran into my room. "What happened?" Kiyoko asked me. "I had a nightmare vision thing, my sister is brainwashed, something about bringing there real master back from the dead, and a monster at the school after lunchtime, named Laia the lizmoblin, and my sister Usagi attacked me." I said to Kiyoko and Chaki. "I didn't expect that vision thing Zelda has to show up this quickly." Kiyoko said to me. "Is it bad?" I asked Kiyoko. "No it's not bad, we know what general Benten did to your sister, but remember she is your sister Usagi and she is our enemy, don't hesitate to hurt her even though she's your sister." Kiyoko said to me. Diana woke up and flew down and landed beside me and sat on my leg. "I can't believe general benten did that to our second princess and your sister." Chaki said to me. "I heard everything you know." Diana said. I laughed and petted Diana. "Kiyoko do you know what general benten is after?" I asked Kiyoko. "Yeah I am not just the kingdoms magician, I have worked with the past Game precures and what general benten's is after is the ancient technology protected by the 8 girls chosen by the 8 game character spirits, Zelda, Lara, Asuna, Kirito, Vert, Strea, Silica and Leafa, they choose 8 girls and bond with them sort of you're the first one, you need to the others." Kiyoko said to me. "It's my turn to explain about the animals and what our duty to the game precures are, there are 7 including me, Blue Pegasus, Liliana a pink eagle, Sara a red cat, Catherine a black rabbit, Alia a green fox, Bloom a purple butterfly, Crystal a blue dragon, and Serena a white unicorn, we help the game precures transform they can't transform without one us, each of us is the transformation partner to one of the game precures, for me I am your transformation partner and that blue crystal is also a what you need to transform Aya the others haven't found there transformation partners yet, the girls have powers like yourself, which attracts the attention of the spirits and enemy." Diana said to me. "That is awesome." I said. "We'll tell you more in the morning." Kiyoko and Chaki said to me. I nodded and laid back down Diana snuggled next to me.

The next day.

I woke up and Diana woke up and she went downstairs with me. I never have trouble getting up in the morning. "Hey Aya and Diana." Kiyoko said to Diana and I. I walked over to the table and sat down Diana flew up and onto my shoulder. "When do I start school?" I asked Kiyoko. "Today Diana has to stay in your bag though and you can't transform in front of people." Kiyoko replied to me. "Kiyoko what did you do with my blue crystal that was with me when we arrived here?" I asked Kiyoko "Ryoko go get that bracelet it's in my room here." Kiyoko said to Ryoko. "Okay Kiyoko." Ryoko said to Kiyoko. I started to eat my breakfast while I waited. "Aw why do I have to stay in Aya's bag." Diana said to Kiyoko. "I don't want them to see you and it's best if you stay hidden in her bag, your Aya's transformation partner and if the enemy finds out you and the other animals escaped the game precures can't transform, and no talking while your at school with Aya, I am still working on finding a gig for Aya, I know she can gather being a precure, a student and an idol, I know she's still upset about having to leave the game kingdom, her father requested that she escape with us and the other animals, her father knew she was going to be chosen as the blue game precure, and you need to help her find the others, I know the others are in this town I am still working on finding out the names of the others, I am going to speak with Lara, Asuna, Kirito, Vert, Strea, Silica and Leafa sometime today." Kiyoko said to Diana. Ryoko came back and handed the blue crystal bracelet with the blue crystal attached to it. "Aya can I have your arm for a second." Kiyoko said to me. I nodded and moved my arm over to Kiyoko. I watched as Kiyoko clasped the pretty blue crystal bracelet with the blue crystal on it. "That's where the crystal went I decided to put it on a bracelet for you, do you like it." Kiyoko said to me. "It's so pretty I love it." I said to Kiyoko. I stood up and hugged Kiyoko and then Ryoko. "I am going to go get ready." I said to Kiyoko. "Come on Diana." I said to Diana. I went up the stairs to my room and Diana followed me. "I am glad she's happy, it will take Aya a little while to adjust to being here." Chaki said "Yeah I know she's not all too thrilled about going to school, but she has to, we all know that Aya is a very smart girl." Kiyoko said

I finished changing and went back downstairs. I picked up my school bag and opened it and put my switch and my sheikah slate transformation device in it. "Diana come on I know your not thrilled about being in here, but it'll be okay." I said to Diana. Diana flew into my school bag, Diana isn't a very big blue Pegasus she's the size of a small puppy dog. "Sorry you have to be in there." I said to Diana. I petted Diana. "It's okay I am not mad about it, but you will give me food at lunch." Diana said to me. "Of course I will." I said to Diana. I closed the blue school bag up and put it on my back. Ryoko handed me a lunch thing. "Come on." Kiyoko said. I nodded and we all followed Kiyoko outside and got into her car and drove off to Namiha Hot Springs boarding school. We got there and I got out and waved bye to Kiyoko, Chaki and Ryoko. I walked to the front entrance of the school and walked in through the big front doors. "So that's the new girl." A girl with black hair blue eyes said. "Yuko she's going to be in our class you know can you be nice for once." A girl with blue hair said to the black haired girl. "Fine I will try to be nice to her Hana." The black haired girl said to the blue haired girl.

I found the office area. The office lady nodded. "You're in class 3-C, just go past the office area and the class is on your right after 3-b." The office lady said to me. I nodded and thanked her. I found class 3-c pretty easily. I walked in and found a desk near the middle of the class and sat down. I didn't see anyone else here yet. I am nervous as hell because I have never been to a school before. I got everything out and Diana popped her head out. "I can tell your nervous it'll be okay, Aya." Diana said to me. "Yeah your right I am nervous and I hope so, I heard some girls talking while I was walking in." I said to Diana. Diana went back into my school bag and closed it, not all the way though. I saw some other students walk in. Next to me a girl with blue hair sat down at the desk next to me. I didn't say anything to her though. The teacher came in. "Class we have a new student she just transferred here from a school and city far away, Aya Maita will you come up please." The teacher said, I nodded and stood up and walked over to the front of the class. "My name is Aya Maita, I just transferred here." I said.

I walked back to my seat and sat down. It was time for lunch and we left the classroom and went out to the courtyard to eat. I found a spot with a bench that was under a cherry blossom tree. I checked if anyone was around and I didn't see anyone. I opened my bag and Diana flew out and landed next to me on my left. I opened my lunch. I handed some food to Diana. I looked up and saw the black haired girl from earlier and she had two others with her who looked like they were cousins. Diana looked at them. "Oh my god that is so cute." One of the cousins said to me. "Sorry about my cousin Hana, every time she sees something cute she gets super hyper, Aya Maita right, my names Eriko Kondo ''Eriko said to me. "I am Hana Kondo Eriko's cousin." Hana said. "I am Yuko Dazai." Yuko said. "Aya-Chan what's her name and can I pet her." Hana said to me. Diana came out from behind me and I gave her some more food. "Her names Diana and sure you can pet she loves being petted." I said to Hana. Hana started to pet her. "_Yes pet me more please." Diana thought to herself. _Hana laughed. I had a feeling she had heard what Diana said. "Wait you can read minds." I said to Hana. "Yeah, I can read minds and I have telekinesis as well." Hana said to me. "What about your guys?" I asked. "Earth Control." Yuko replied. "Combat Magic." Eriko replied. "Tell us Aya, what about you." Hana said to me. "Light Magic." I said. I saw a girl(Lara) with dual pistols, she was hovering near Yuko and then disappeared. "It's cloudy, there was nothing in the forecast that said it was going to be cloudy." Yuko said. I recognized those clouds and I know that those are darkness clouds. "Eriko and Hana and Yuko please go somewhere safe." I said to Eriko, Hana, and Yuko. Eriko and Hana ran off. I saw the darkness clouds gathering fears and despair from the people in and around Namiha Hot Springs boarding school. I ran over to Yuko and stood in front of here. I took out my transformation device and took my bracelet off. "Diana lets go." I said. "You got it Aya." Diana said to me. Diana flew over and landed on the end of the sheikah slate transformation device. I placed my blue crystal on the other side. Transformation Song Warriors by Aaliyah Rose.(Look it up)"Tiara bow magic crystal activation Zelda." I said. My transformation device glowed blue. I ran my hands down my legs blue tights, blue boots, blue leg things appeared. I spun around a blue skirt with things, a blue top with shoulder things, blue fingerless gloves apperened, I ran my hand over my head my hair changed to blonde and a blue tiara, I blinked and my eyes changed to green. "The blue game cure with light magic Cure Zelda." I said. "What the hell." Yuko said. "You will not hurt my friends." I said. "laia the lizmoblin, go." Danjuro ordered. "You got it." Laia said. "Go to hell Danjuro." I said. Danjuro laughed evilly. "I didn't know you ended up becoming the blue game cure with light magic Cure Zelda." Danjuro said to me. "Move damn it Zelda." Diana said to me. "I can't fight the head of the game kingdom's knights."I said to Diana. The Lizmoblin Laia attacked me and knocked me into a tree. I tried to stand up but the monster was on top of me. I struggled to try to escape the grip. I saw Yuko stand up. The duel pistols girl was back and I saw Liliana. Yuko turned and looked at her. "What is that thing." Yuko said. "Calm down Yuko Dazai and Lara has no intention of hurting you, she chose you and I can tell from being able to stand up from getting up from having the fear and stuff taken out of you and yeah I just talked and the reason she's attracted to you because of your Earth Control." Liliana said to Yuko. "Your friend is a princess from a world called The Game Kingdom which has been completely taken over by General Benten Kawashima, your friend Princess Aya Maita she is afraid to fight her own people, she, if you haven't guessed your friend's Video game spirit is Zelda from Breath of the wild, she wants her kingdom back but she needs the rest of them, she can't take on General Benten Kawashima on her own, she needs the power of the 7 game cures to help, please help Aya" Lara said to Yuko. "God that's awful, sure why the hell not." Yuko said to Lara. "Thank you, now I got to bond with you and shit." Lara said to Yuko. Liliana watched Yuko bond with Lara. "Now what do I do?" Yuko said. "Use your dual pistols crystals and use me and place them on this transformation device the croft crest, and say Dual pistols crystal activation Lara." Liliana said to Yuko. Transformation Song plays Night Falls by Booboo Stewart, Cameron Boyce, China Anne McClain, Dove Cameron, Dylan Playfair, Sofia Carson and Thomas Doherty(Its from Descendants 3 look it up. All credits to both songs go to their artists) "Damn it another one." Danjuro said. "Alright I can do that." Yuko said. "Liliana." Yuko said. Liliana landed on the perch on the croft crest. I watched as Yuko placed the dual pistols crystals on the croft crest. "Dual pistols crystal activation Lara." Yuko said. The device glowed pink and she picked up the dual pistols and shot them. The bullets hit her, a pink top with open sides and arm things showed up, Yuko fired the dual pistols downward and a pink skirt, pink holders, pink cross things, and pink shoes appeared. Yuko fired the dual pistols again and her hair changed to brown with a braid. "The pink cure with dual pistols and earth control Cure Lara." Yuko said. Yuko pulled the dual pistols out and aimed them at Laia and fired them knocking Leia off of me. I stood up. "Thanks, I can take the monster out but I won't fight Danjuro though, I'm too afraid to.." I said to Yuko. "No problem, and sure I'll fight him." Yuko said to me. Yuko turned and faced Danjuro. "You will fight me." Yuko said to Danjuro. "Really how can a cure like you take me out with dual pistols and earth control." Danjuro said to Yuko. Danjuro laughed evilly and took his sword out and faced Yuko. "Time to die Cure Lara." Danjuro said to Yuko. Danjuro ran at Yuko. Yuko jumped out of the way and fired them at Danjuro. "_Danjuro get your ass back here, let the cures deal with the monsters that's an order, you got some fear and stuff." _General Benten said to Danjuro telepathically. "_Yes General." _Danjuro said to Benten telepathically. "Laia The Lizmoblin deal with them." Danjuro said to Leia The Lizmoblin. I watched as Danjuro used a portal with his combat magic and returned to the game kingdom. "Yes sir." Leia The Lizmoblin said. I saw Kiyoko. "Lara you need to use your special attack which will deal with the monster." Kiyoko said to Yuko. "Your video game spirit Lara will know what to do." Kiyoko said to Yuko. "Alight." Yuko said. Yuko aimed her pistols at the monster. "Load earth control bullets." Yuko said. "Earth control bullets loaded, firing now." Yuko said. "Earth control bullets burst." Yuko said. I saw Yuko pull the triggers on her pistols and the attack hit the monster, it died. Yuko and I returned to normal. I saw a piece of ancient technology fall onto the ground. "Huh what's that." I said. I saw Kiyoko summon her staff. Kiyoko used her levitation magic to lift the piece of the ancient technology up into her hand. Kiyoko desummoned her staff. "This is a piece of ancient technology from game kingdom's past, the game kingdom used to be called the tech kingdom, many years ago before Queen Sakura and King Ryoma, during the time the tech kingdom was a kingdom chalk full of ancient technology, the tech kingdom created a lot of ancient technology, but in a massive battle all the ancient technology and the kingdom was destroyed, but the king and queen of the tech kingdom scattered the destroyed pieces of ancient technology and sent all of them to earth, to be found by the Game Precures, there are 20 scattered pieces of ancient technology scattered here, and I can only pick the pieces up with my staff because my staff is the only piece of ancient technology from the tech kingdom that wasn't destroyed." Kiyoko said. "Mom and dad never told Usagi and I about it, that is so cool." I said. "What happens if the enemy gets all of them?" Yuko asked Kiyoko. "In the enemy's hands it turns into a weapon that can destroy the game kingdom and earth, so we need to keep them from getting all of pieces, the monsters are created from the ancient technology pieces." Kiyoko said. "We have two game precures we have 6 left to find there are 8." Kiyoko said. "I guess I'm helping sorry about me being rude to you earlier Aya, I'm just not used to having friends." Yuko said to me. "It's okay I'm not mad at you." I said to Yuko. I saw two spirits. "Kirito and Asuna, I wonder if the cousins' powers attracted them." I said to myself. "You can see them huh." Kiyoko said to me. "Yeah I can." I said to Kiyoko. "It seems we're in for a treat, hopefully they will get their upgraded forms." Kiyoko said to a mysterious girl. "Kiyoko my power is very limited, I can't help them, their upgraded forms will restore me to full power, I can't do anything." The mysterious girl said to Kiyoko.

All credits go to there respective owners


End file.
